1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical bed system, and more particularly to a bed system for carrying a body designated for examination into an imaging space of a CT scanner such as an MRI CT scanner or an X-ray CT scanner.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a conventional CT scanner such as an MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) apparatus, a magnet frame, which includes a CT scanner is formed separately from a bed unit. The magnet frame is fairly long even in comparison to the bed unit. A body to be examined is carried on a bed plate that attaches to the bed unit and is subsequently placed in a proper scanning position of the magnet frame by removing the bed plate from the bed unit, and properly positioning the bed plate upon the magnet frame. Hence, the bed plate has a long stroke in the bed unit.
Accordingly, in the conventional bed unit for the MRI apparatus, long the stroke of the bed plate together with a long bed unit, requires a large space for installation.